looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Million Hare
The Million Hare is a 1963 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot In the home of Bugs Bunny, who is hosting Daffy Duck, they watch a game show called Beat Your Buddy on the television. An announcer says that he will draw two names from the "buddy barrel." The persons named will race each other to the television studio, and the first to arrive will win "the million bucks." The announcer draws Bugs and Daffy's names. Bugs and Daffy then race each other to the television studio. Daffy finds himself continuously hindered in the race, usually due to his own recklessness. For example, he drives a moped onto a bridge under construction and winds up in the water below. During the moped sequence, moving overlays provide a 3-D effect. At various points in the race, Bugs wonders to himself if Daffy will remember he has certain advantages over Bugs by virtue of being a duck, such as being able to fly and swim. However, at points where Daffy could use those advantages, he summarily fails to. Bugs replies to himself at each point, 'no, I guess not!' Bugs keeps a steady and simple pace, causing him to reach the television station first. Daffy dons a jet pack, hoping to beat Bugs to the top floor of the studio. Daffy flies to the top floor, grabs Bugs, and zooms out the other end of the building. They land in an antique glass shop and are taken to a hospital. Even though they are in bandages with Daffy on crutches and Bugs in a wheelchair, they continue to race and Daffy crosses the finish line first. Daffy then discovers that "the million bucks" is actually "the million box," a huge box filled with a million little boxes. Considering the prize worthless, Daffy donates the prize to Bugs. The announcer then reveals that there is a one-dollar bill inside each little box. After this, the announcer asks Daffy if he wants to tell something to the audience. In this moment, Daffy appears with his head changed into a donkey's head and braying. Availability * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 14: Cartoon Superstars * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire (cropped to widescreen) * DVD - Looney Tunes: The Best of Bugs Bunny * Streaming - Boomerang App Notes * A few clips from this cartoon were used, with color commentary by John Madden and Pat Summerall, as part of the fourth quarter of the Cartoon Network special The Big Game XXIX: Bugs Vs. Daffy. Music * Although this cartoon is a Looney Tunes short, it uses the Merrie Melodies outro with the Looney Tunes closing theme (1955-1964). * Musician William Lava displays more song interpolation than usual by working Harry Warren's "With Plenty of Money and You" in the soundtrack. Gallery Millionh.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) Millionh.png|Title Card (Remastered Fullscreen) The-Million-Hare.jpg|Title card, as found on the Looney Tunes Super Stars DVD. It is cropped to the 16:9 aspect ratio. See Also * List of Daffy Duck cartoons * List of Bugs Bunny cartoons External Links * The Million Hare at SuperCartoons.net * The Million Hare at B99.TV Category:1963 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons written by Dave Detiege Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek Category:DVD Widescreen Cropped Cartoons Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc